Sim Showdown/S2/Culinary Cook-Off!
Matt: Hello and welcome to another episode of Sim Showdown. Last time, Joseph cracked under pressure, causing his team to fail and he wass voted out. What will happen this time? Let's find out! '*camera goes to the diner cabin* Bob: So, Alexa, what do you think today's task will be? Alexa: I going for something to do with our mental abilities. You? Bob: No idea. How about you Nova? Nova: Being behind the scenes last year, I know what several of the challenges are. Bob: You do? Nova: Yep, but I'm not telling. Bob: Nova: *camera goes over to Iggy, Edwin & Tim sitting together* Tim: So, who do you think will go soon from our team? Edwin: Bean and Summer are our loose connections. Tim: Iggy? Iggy: *mouth crammed full with a full-english breakfast* Tim & Edwin: Iggy: What? Matt: *enters* Morning Contestants. Today's challenge is based in here. Now, everyone go and grab a camping stove. Your task today is to cook up a meal for us judges. Hisao: Awesome! Summer: Neat! Iggy: Meh. Ruthie: Nice! Matt: Now, go through into the kitchen, grab an apron, and then wait. '*camera flashes through the contestants getting ready, putting on aprons, tying hair back, etc. Then to the contestants in pairs behind a station, but one team of three* Matt: Right, each team has the same ingredients, and you can also get anything from the herb counter or the fridge. You have an hour, ready, steady, cook! '*camera flashes to Billy & Bean working together* Billy: So what do we have? Bean: Pasta! Tomartoes! Carrots! And ... what's that? *holds up blue swishy thing in a bag* Billy: Um ... I don't know *pokes it* Eww! Bean: What is it? Billy: I don't know but it's really squishy! Bean: Huh? *squishes it* Eww! *drops it on the floor* Billy: BEAN! Bean: '*camera flashes to Nova, Tracy & Margaret* Margaret: So, I'm doing the pasta. Nova: I'm cutting the carrots. Tracy: And I'm making the tomarto sauce. Margaret: But what to do with that thing ... *the three all look at the blue thing in the bag* Tracy: '*camera flashes to Amelia & Iggy* Amelia: *finishes chopping up the carrots* So have you fini- *turns round* What the hell are you doing?! Iggy: It looked so tasty ... *looks at the half empty bag of pasta* Amelia: FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! '*camera flashes to Terry & Petal* Terry: Should I put this in yet? *points at the blue stuff in the bag* Petal: Yeah, nature's finest Shrikor product is extremely good for you. Terry: Um ... okay then. *puts it in* Petal: *whistles* '*camera flashes to Star & Liberty* Matt: 10 minutes remaining! Star: Right, are you nearly done with the veg? Liberty: Yep, I'll be ready in time. Star: Good, I'm on time too! Liberty: Neat! '*camera flashes back to Amelia & Iggy* Amelia: Did you hear that? 10 minutes!!! We're never gonna make it, well, my veg is, but what about your pasta? Iggy: *looks down at remaining 10 bits of pasta* Oops. Amelia: YOU IDIOT!!! YOU'RE SUCH A - '*camera goes to Roy & Edwin* Roy: Are you ready to dish up? Edwin: Totally man! Roy: Let's do this! '*later, once everyone's is plated up, Matt & Stephen are the judges* Matt: First up, is Billy & Bean. Bean: *brings plate to them* Matt & Stephen: *taste a bit of it* Matt: Nice, shame you didn't use the bonus ingredient though! I give you a 7. Stephen: Yes, I'd be quite happy to eat this at home, not quite restaraunt standard but you know. 7. '*camera flashes through the contestants bringing up their dishes, getting comments and a score* '*after all the dishes have been tested* Matt: Now for the scores! 1st - Abigail & Ruthie - 20 pts =2nd - Alexa & Hisao - 19 pts =2nd - Edwin & Roy - 19 pts =3rd - Star & Liberty - 18 pts =3rd - Tracy, Nova & Margaret - 18 pts 4th - Terry & Petal - 17 pts 5th - Tim & Summer - 15 pts 6th - Billy & Bean - 14 pts 7th - Hopkins & Bob - 13 pts 8th - Amelia & Iggy - 11pts Matt: Now today is going to be a double eviction. So, facing it off will be Amelia and Iggy and then Hopkins and Bob. This means that everyone will vote for which Elder and which Teen they want to leave the competition. Later, by the campfire ... Matt: Right, time to vote for an Elder and a Teen. Abigail: Bob and Iggy. *next vote* Amelia: Bob and Iggy. *next vote* Alexa: Hopkins and Iggy. *next vote* Bean: Bob cause he's a crazy man, and Amelia cause she shouts alot. *next vote* Billy: Amelia, sorry girl. Oh, and Hopkins, cause he's to quite. *next vote* Bob: Hopkins, it was his fault, and Iggy, he get's on my nerves. *next vote* Edwin: Hopkins and Amelia. *next vote* Hisao: Bob and Iggy. *next vote* Hopkins: Bob even though he's really nice, he messed it up for us. And then Iggy cause he's to lazy for his own good! *next vote* Iggy: Meh. Amelia. *next vote* Liberty: Iggy and Bob, sorry guys! *next vote* Margaret: Bob and Amelia, I like that Iggy kid. *next vote* Nova: Bob and Iggy unfortunatly. *next vote* Petal: Bob, he's so annoying and Iggy, he's so lazy! *next vote* Roy: Iggy sorry man, and Bob. *next vote* Ruthie: Bobby darling, I'm so sorry. And that Iggy kid. *next vote* Star: Iggy and Hopkins, nuff said. *next vote* Summer: A-M-E-L-I-A, cause she's not so nice, and H-O-P-K-I-N-S, cause he's to quite! *next vote* Terry: Bob and Iggy, sorry pals. *next vote* Tim: Bob cause he messed up, and Amelia cause she shouted a lot! *next vote* Tracy: Bob and Iggy, they annoy me. *end of votes* Matt: So, the person going home is ... ... ... Bob and Iggy. Sorry guys. Iggy: Meh. Bob: Oh well, I had a nice time though! Matt: Right, that's all we have time for so see you next time on, Sim Showdown. Category:Chapters